


Wake Up With Pleasure

by Edhiltam



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhiltam/pseuds/Edhiltam
Summary: ! Smut Fanfic ! It's been a while you didn't have time with Zen, and while you are washing the dishes, Zen fell asleep. Suddenly, you become naughty and decide him to wake him up in an uncommon way.





	

"Zen ! You got a call ! I think it's from the producer !"

The only thing you can hear is the phone's ringing. While you are cleaning the plates, you stop, wondering why Zen hasn't pick up the phone yet. Looking back at you, Zen is sleeping peacefully after a tough day of practice, completely ignoring the ringing of his phone.

You smile gently and walk towards him. You crouch down besides the armchair as you look at his handsome sleeping face.

"Zen ?" You rub his thigh to wake him up slowly but he is so tired that he doesn't even move at your voice. You are still rubbing his thigh and suddenly, moving your eyes down, you smirk while a great idea comes into your mind.

You kneel in front of him. Unbuttoning his pants, you open his zipper really slowly while looking at his face to see any signs of waking up. While licking your lips, you touch the tip of his member through his boxer. You begin to play with his tip with your hands, really slowly.

Suddenly, in no time, his boxer becomes wet and his bulge hardens in an instant. You move down his boxer enough to be able to look enterily at his member.

You approach your head and lick his tip really slowly. The saltiness of his precum makes you even more aroused and bold than before, you wanted to tease him but now, you want him to cum.

Grabbing his hardness, you begin to stroke it really slowly while your tongue plays with his tip. You feel his body jumping as he cries in surprise.

"_____ ?! What are you do-"

He can't even finish his question that you are already moving your head up and down along his length. Quickly, his breath becomes more ragged and harsh as you are sucking him. He doesn't expect that kind of wake up and excitement already takes over him.

"Ahh... I want more... You are doing a great job..." Suddenly, his body twitchs and he clenches his teeth together. But he can't contain himself anymore and moans loudly in pleasure. His knuckles become white while grabbing the armset.

Pleasure reachs his peak and he tries to calm himself because he wants to extend this wonderful and exciting moment. But quickly, you feel him writhe in pleasure.

"Ahh... I'm going to cum..."

He grabs your hair and leans your head backwards. You know what he wants to do. He takes his length and cums, spreading cum all over your face. His breath resonates throughout the room and he swallows before talking.

"Sorry..."

His voice is really quiet and he quickly gives you some tissues. But while accepting them, you look at him in the eyes while having a seductive smile in your face.

"I know you like it. It doesn't bother me but sometimes I rather like swallow everything instead of cleaning it."

Zen suddenly gazes at you, with half open eyes, his red eyes are filled with lust and playfulness. He is extremely excited of your boldness and wants to make you feel even more pleasure than before.

Suddenly, he sits on the floor in front of the armchair. His hands quickly reach your panties underneath your skirt and tug them down.

He seizes your wrist and forces you to sit on his face. Hesitantly, you don't know what he wants until his manly and rough voice stops your hesitation.

"Sit on my face."

Kneeling on the armchair, Zen's head is right under your wet core, you feel his warm and rough hand on your butt. As he licks you, the warm of his tongue on your bud makes you scream immediately.

...

"Ahhh !"

You open your eyes and the rays of sunlight welcome you through the the curtains of your windows. You stare at the ceiling and finally realizing that everything was a dream.

"Mmm... _____ ?..."

You look besides you and meet Zen's eyes. His cheeks are slighty red, wondering what were your dream.

"Did... Did you have a naughty dream ?... You were moaning..."

Suddenly, you feel your face becomes extremely warm. Feeling the wetness between your legs, you press your lips together with embarrassment and hide under the sheet.

"Maybe..."

Zen smirks and suddenly goes inside the sheet like you. He moves until his head reachs between your legs. Removing your pajamas pants and your panties, he licks his lips while touching your wetness with his finger. Impatience invades him and he quickly licks you.

"You are so wet..."

His tongue makes you moan and you shiver with pleasure. You are certain to make your dream comes true to thank Zen from this wonderful wake up.


End file.
